you are my life
by bossnbear
Summary: a duo story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi duo lovers I'm here again with a new duo story.**

 **Thank u all reviewers who reviewed my " pain of words " .**

 **Mistic morning : thank u dear for ur worthful suggestion.. I ' m not hurt in fact happy that some one is guiding me.. thank u.. continue ur support..**

The city is looking quite beautiful in the moon light. The stars add much beauty to the environment. Almost the city is in deep sleep where our duo is also in their own dreamland after hectic schedule.

Suddenly abhijeet became restless in sleep. His eye balls are moving inside his closed eyelids which is clear to know that he is dreaming something. Now he is becoming more and more restless. He wants to come out of his dream. His eyes are shuttering to open. After some mins of struggle he opens his eyes with a jerk and got seated on bed. His forehead and neck was wet with sweat even in the wintery weather. His throat gone dry. He experiences a sudden pinch of pain in his head. He holds his forehead and thinks ,

Abhi pov : itni saal hogayi lekin yeh sapna abhi bhi disturb karraha hai mujhe.

He switches on the table lamp and opened the side drawer. He checks his medicine box for pain killer but couldn ' t find one. Pain killer tho khatam hogayi. Mujhe yaad bhi nahi hai khareed ne ka.. itni hectic schedule ki baad aaj time mila sone ka par yeh sar dard mujhe sone nahi diya.

He poured water from the jug in a glass and drank it in one go.

He switched off the lights and lied on bed again. The pain is increasing with time. He presses his forehead with fingers but nothing worked.. he couldn ' t sleep. Everytime he experienced this dream he had a habit of taking a pain killer only then he could sleep. after an hours of try also he couldn' t sleep. Getting frustrated he look at the clock which showed 2 : 07 am. He came out of his room and saw his half soul room door closed. He without disturbing him walked up to the terrace.

The wintery cold air welcomed him once he opened the terrace door. The air blown on his face gives a soothe to him. He took a deep breath and looked around.

The city had pulled a blanket of silence. But his mind is racing with the accident happened before 17 years. His all tries to forget the incident reminded him more. He took a small walk around the terrace when his eyes struck with a particular star.

The star is glowing differently from other stars or might be his imagination. He remembered a day when daya said to him,

 _Abhi, jab bhi tujhe maa ki yaad araha haina tab yeh sitara ko dekho. Tujhe ajeeb se sukoon milta hai maan mai._

Yes his buddy is true. He feels some different kind of feeling whenever he see this star. Like his mother is with him.. he lied on the cold floor with both his hands supporting under his head. He was looking at the star without blinking. His mind was conversing with his mother. He doesn ' know when the sleeping angel pulled him in her hug.

At morning 7 ' o clock :

alarm buzzed in daya 's room. Daya switched off the alarm and got up. He opened the window to allow fresh morning air and the rays of sun. he stretched his arms and went to get fresh. After freshening session he came to the living and surprised to see the house in silence. He immediately took a look at his brother' s room to find his room door open. He checked his room and after finding it empty he moved to terrace as he already noticed the main door is locked inside.

He is shocked to see abhi lying on the cold floor not even the sun rays had disturbed him.

He moved faster towards him and touched his arm inorder to wake him up.

Daya - abhi ? abhi ?

After two three calls abhi opened his eyes and looked at his brothers worried and tensed face. The red tired eyes were more than enough for daya to know what might have happened. Sighing , he forwarded his hands which abhi grabbed and got uup slowly.

Daya - sar mein dard hai ?

Abhi just nodded pressing his forehead.

Daya - kisine kaha tumse thanda hawa sar dard ko bhaagta hai.

Abhi - nahi yaar dard bahot thi main kamre mein so nahi paya.

Daya - tho pain killer haina tumari pass.

Abhi - khareed ne ke bhool gaya maine.

Daya - mujhe nahi pucha sakti ?

Abhi - tumari pass hai kya ?

Daya - abhi tumari medicines ka ek set hamesha hai mera pass. Tum jaanti nahi yeh baat ?

Abhi - bhool gaya.

Daya - huh. Chalo neeche . tum fresh hoke aao main coffee bana raha hun.

Abhi went inside nodding his head.

Daya pov : yeh migraine problem kabhi peeche nahi chod deta isey

After making coffee he took to abhi room. He saw him sitting on bed holding his head with both palms. His knees supporting his elbows.

Now daya is much worried about his condition. He went to him with fast steps keeping the coffee cup on the side table. He keeps his hands on his shoulder.

Daya - abhi ?

Abhi looked up.

Daya – hum doctor ki pass chalenge ?

Abhi just hugged him by waist which gave him the answer. Because abhi is not the person who always tells his pain. It is possible only if it is untolerable to him.

Daya – ready ho jao. Hum hospital challenge. He kissed his head and separated from him. He grabbed him abhi' s casuals and took his medical reports from cupboard and asked him to get ready.

Meanwhile daya informed acp about abhi who gave permission and asked him to update.

He also fix appointment with abhi doctor.

 **A / N :**

 **I typed this in hurry. So bear the mistakes pl.**

 **Will try to update next soon.**

 **Pl r n r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u friends for ur precious reviews.. and sorry too for the late update..**

 **Lets continue now, dont find logic in medicines..  
**

Duo reached hospital

Daya - ( to the receptionist ) excuse me. I ' ve appointment with dr. aravind now. Can we meet him ?

Receptionist - patient's name sir ?

Daya - abhijeet srivastav.

Receptionist - jus a min sir.

Daya - sure.

Receptionist - yes sir but after 15 min. pl wait outside dr' s cabin. He is consulting another patient.

Daya - ok thank u.

Receptionist - our pleasure to help u sir..

Daya - abhi chalo.

Daya made abhi sit on chair and he himself stood beside him. He holds his head towards his waist and caressed his hair smoothly. Thodi der. Haan ?

Abhi (with closed eyes ) - hmmm.

After around 20 min, dr calls them.

Dr - hello Mr. Abhijeet , hi Mr. daya.

Duo too greeted him and took their seats.

Dr - ( smiles ) so batao. Kaise chal raha hai aapka duty ?

Daya - ab tak tho theek chal raha hai (stressing ) dr.

Dr - daya mera naam aravind hai dr nahi. Dr is my degree obviously u know that.

Daya - acha ?

Dr - abhi tumari yeh bhai kab sudrega ?

Abhi - tujhe lagta hai wo kabhi sudrega.

Dr - haan yeh tho hai. Ek percent chance bhi dikh nahi raha hai mujhe.

Daya - tum bolo mat. Main bahot naraz hun tumse.

Dr - arey bapre kyun bhai ? maine kya kiya ?

Daya - tumne kuch nahi kiya. Yehi problem hai tumara.

Dr - kya nahi kiya ?

Daya - ek call nahi kiya . ek msg nahi kiya . ek visit nahi kiya…

Dr - bas bas bas mere express. Mun mein dard hoga. Hmmm tho bahot gussa mein hai sahab ne.

Daya - haan.

Dr - tho kya karna hai mujhe ?

( dr aravind is a good friend of duo for many years as he is regularly treating abhi for his migraine. The trio had developed a good bond between them. )

Daya very well knows that this casual session is the style of aravind to make abhi relax. So he too continued.

Daya - hmm. Play land leke jao, ice cream khilado, shopping , gifts , restaurant, beach.

Abhi laughs at his silly brothers childish demands. Dr and daya winks at each other as they got successful in diverting abhi.

Abhi - kya daya tum bhi . Yeh sab aravind apne biwi aur bacche ko bhi nahi karega. Tujhe pata hai na wo kitna bada kanjus hai. Ek baar bhabhiji ne mujhe kaha hai ki wo bahot badi galthi kardi yeh kanjus se shaadi karke wo bhi love marriage without parents consent.

Daya suppresses his uncontrollable laugh after much try.

Dr - haan haso haso aur haso . huh! Tumari reports do mujhe. ( Showing the bed beside him ) Aur yaha aake leto .bara aaya mujhe tang keech ne ka.

Turning to the dr mode,

Dr - ( to abhi ) kab se hai tumari headache ?

Abhi - kal raat se

Dr - koi medicine lena kya ?

Abhi - nahi.

Dr - aur neend ?

Abhi - not so good.

Dr - checks his eyes with some device which is used to check the swelling in nerves. Hmm vision problem ?

Abhi - nahi.

Dr - abhi bhi wo sapna dekh rahe ho kya ?

Abhi just nods his head. Dr sighs. Chalo aao baito. They came and sits in their chair.

Dr - obviously stress is the only reason. Mere khayal se ek do din chutti lelo. Be relaxed. Visit some places where u feel soothe. Mind ko thora chutti dedo yaar. Wo bechari bahot tired hai. I' ll prescribe a nasal spray. Use it only when u experience high pain in head that too thrice a week . not more than contains mild sedation too. Otherwise continue with already prescribed medicine.

Daya - I ' ll take care yaar.

Dr nodded and gave the prescription to daya and signals something by eyes. Daya understands and simply closed his eyes once and opened it.

Daya - chalo abhi.

Abhi - thanks aravind.

Dr - lagta hai ek bada injection lagna chayiye.

Abhi - aravinddd…

Dr - kya aravind ? tujhe ache se pata hai tumari yeh formal baton se mujhe nafrat hai. Phir bhi..

Abhi - acha baba nahi kahunga. Itni si baat ko tum mujhe dara rahe ho.

Dr - tho kya karu ? yeh ek hi cheez hai jo sr. ins. Abhijeet ko dara saktha hai.

Abhi - huh main fees pay nahi karunga. Tum tumari paiso se reception me khud pay karo . kanjus. Bye.

Where the dr mouth opened wide.

Daya went after him hiding his laugh.

Duo moving towars the pharmacy

Daya - thinking something. Boss yahan pharmacy me bahot crowd hai. Tum ek kaam karo. Grabbing him the car key, tum gari mein jake baito main medicines lekar aati hun.

Abhi too want to get out from the hospital atmosphere so he agreed with daya.

Assuring his exit daya again moved to dr cabin.

Dr - aao daya. Baitho.

Daya - batao aravind. Kyun bulaya tumne. Sab theek hai na?

Dr - taking deep breath. Tum batao daya. Kuch hua kya abhi ki sath. Wo itni stress kyun le raha hai. Nerves mein thoda swelling hai. Isiliye itna severe headache. Aur swelling ki karan stress hai. Kya hua tha?

Daya - sighed. Pehele reason yeh hai ki pichili char dino se wo ek high profile case mein busy tha acp sir ki sath. Wo case kal hi solve hogaya. Aur dusra reason, hum kal raat ghar aate waqt raaste mein ek jagah crowd tha.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _ **Abhi - daya gari ruko. Wo dekho itna crowd kyun hai wahan.**_

 _ **Daya - haan boss . chalo dekhte hain.**_

 _ **Both went near clearing the crowd. What they saw made them shiver to the core.**_

 _ **A lady was sitting on the road crying hugging her lifeless son of around 10 years. Blood is spread all over the place. The boy is completely wet with blood. The crying sound of the mother was echoing all around.**_

 _ **Daya composing himself enquired the local police who is clearing the crowd.**_

 _ **Daya - kya hua ?**_

 _ **Police - ( saluting him ) sir, accident due to brake failed truck sir. Bacche ko uss maa ki saamne hi moth hogayi.**_

 _ **Daya - clearing his eyes immediately. Hmmm. Jao apna formalities complete karo.. clear the crowd soon.**_

 _ **Police - yes sir. Saluted him again.**_

 _ **Daya turned to abhi who is still at his place staring at the scene.**_

 _ **He is about to misbalance when daya holds him immediately.**_

 _ **Daya - boss ? theek ho ?**_

 _ **Abhi didn ' t response.**_

 _ **Daya - shakes him. Abhi ?**_

 _ **Abhi - came back to sense with a jerk , haan.**_

 _ **Daya - theek ho na tum ?**_

 _ **Abhi simply nodded his head still looking at the scene.**_

 _ **Though daya is also affected by this scene he finds it important to take abhi from there as he is looking absent minded. He took him out of the crowd as soon as possible and drove home.**_

 _ **Flash back ends.**_

Daya took a deep breath. Wo jab se disturbed hai. Tum tho jaanthi hona wo bacche ko lekar mujhse zyada emotional hai. Aur uss maa ko dekh kar bhi bahot disturbed hai. Shayad maaji ka yaad agaya hoga.

Dr - hmm. Lagta hai bahot hurt hai. Tum aisa karo. Usey kuch din akele na choro. Just try to make him speak his heart out. Possible tho nahi. Lekin try karo. Tum jaanthi hona migraine cannot be cured completely . it can be in control with proper care and medication. Nerves mein swelling thoda zyada hai . so obviously brain pe pressure padraha hai. Take care of him. To which extent he is relaxed swelling kam hoga.

Their conversation is interrupted by daya s phone call.

Daya - abhi ka call. Haan boss 5 min araha hun. Hogaya.. cuts it.

Daya - theek hai yaar. I ' take care. Bye.

Dr - bye daya.

He buyed the medicines and duo reached home.

 **A / n :**

 **So tell me friends, do u like it. ?**

 **next update depends on reviews obviously.**

 **Read and review guys..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends, I know I ' m late.. sorry..**

 **thank u reviewers,**

 **guests/ rai - the night queen/cid 93/abhi's sunshine/salja.  
**

 **thank u guys for ur reviews. i need ur continuous support , pl..**

 **now continuing,**

 _Duo at home,_

Daya - Abhi tum baito main kuch khane ko lekar aati hun..

Abhi - daya aravind kya bata raha thi tujhe ?

Daya - k k kya bata rahi thi matlab. Tumari saamne hi hum bolrahi thi na ?

Abhi - acha ?

Daya - haa haan.. main abhi aati hun.

Abhi shooked his head disappointedly..

Daya - yeh abhi na.. hamesha mujhe pakad letha hai. Ufffo..

He gives him some light food and he himself took some..

daya - giving his medicines, abhi jake thodi der so jao.. aaj bereau bhi nahi jaana hai. Acp sir ne chutti dedi humme..

abhi - abhie nahi yaar..

daya - theek hai.. you don't want to sleep. Just rest closing ur eyes.

abhi tried to protest when,

daya - no arguments. Chalo kamre mein jao.

Abhi went in without other word..

Daya finishing his chores came inside and saw abhi reading a novel..

Daya - yeh sudrega nahi.. he snatched his novel from his hands, book marked it and kept it on the table. He made himself comfortable beside him by stretching his legs, abhi yaha aake leto mere goud mein..

Abhi just followed his big bunny s order as he knows his words will go dumb in his ears now..

Daya slowly moved his fingers on his hairy scalp where he closed his eyes.

Daya pov : kya chalraha hai iski maan mein.. kuch bol bhi nahi thi. Pucha tho sirf ek readymade answer hai hamesha iski pass, kuch nahi yaar. Ab puch bhi dekho ? hmm try karo..

Daya - moving his fingers, abhi

Abhi - hmm..

Daya - main kuch pucho tumse ?

Abhi - hmmm.

Daya - tum mujhe sach sach kehna hai. Theek ?

Abhi - hmmm..

Daya - tumari dimaag mein kya chalraha hai ? kyun itni tension lerahe ho tum ? tum mujhe bata do. Hum sath milkar usey solve karega . hmm ?

Abhi - hmm.

Daya pov - victory smile. arey yeh tho haan kehdi.. kamaal hai. Daya beta aaj tumari din bahot ache hai. go ahead.

Daya - tho ab bata do

Abhi - hmm..

Daya getting the same answer again and again looked down his face.. he slapped his own head seeing abhi sleeping.. he didn' t hear anything.

Daya pov : daya how could you forget that you are talking with senior inspector abhijeet. Itni asaan hai kya uski mun ki baat cheenli ? tum na sach mein bewakoof..

Abhi - hmm.

Daya - looking at him . huh ! so jao.. main hun ek no ka pagal.

Abhi - hmm.

Daya - arey.. pov : zip ur mouth daya..

He continued caressing his hairs till he went to deep sleep.

In the evening 3 pm ,

Abhi opened his eyes and got up from bed.

Daya - uth gayi tum. yeh lo garam garam masala chai..

Abhi - smiles thank u.

Daya - u are most welcome. Neend puri hui na ?

Abhi nodded his head sipping his tea..

Abhi - daya

Daya - hmm..

Abhi - tum mujhe kahin bahar leke jao.

Daya - looking him keenly, kya hua abhi.

Abhi - casually kuch nahi. Kyun ?

Daya - aaj tum khud bahar jaane ka kehrahe ho na isiliye puchraha hun.

Abhi - bas dil karaha hai kahin jaane ka. Hum jaayenge ?

Daya felt it better too to take him somewhere..

Daya - sure. Kahan jaana hai tujhe ?

Abhi - place tum khud decide karo..

Daya thinks for a while, theek hai. tum ready ho jao. I ' ll come in 10 mins.

Abhi - hmm.

Daya went to his room , made some phone calls, assuring everything he gets ready too.

Both were in quallis now,

Daya - abhi tumari sar dard kam hogayi na ?

Abhi - hmm better yaar. Tum yeh bataya nahi ki mujhe kahan leke jarahe ho ?

Daya - thodi der se khud pata chal jayega.

Within 50 mins they reached their destination, seeing which a smile crept on abhi' s lips. He look at daya who asks him,

Daya - yeh jagah chalega na ?

Abhi - smiles who knows me better than you. ? thank you..

Daya - chalo.

It was a children home which duo visits often..

security - arey abhijit beta , daya beta. Aayiye na. aap log theek hai na ? kitni din hogayi aap dono ko dekhe

abhi - smiles hum theek hai baapuji. Aap ki tabiyat tho theek hai na ? koi problem tho nahi ?

security - aap dono hote hui mujhe kya hoga beta. Main bilkul theek hun.

Daya - baapuji aapka pota ki padai ache chal raha hai na ?

Security - haan beta. Wo tho hamesha kehrahi thi ki usko aapka jaisa bade officer banana hai… sab usko salute karna hai.

Duo smiles.

Abhi - uska sapna zaroor sacch hoga. Aap dekhiye na baapuji..

Security - smiles. Arey ander chalo beta. Bacchon bahot khushi hogi aapko dekhe.

Duo nods and went inside.

Manager - sir , aap log. aayoye na. .. pl have ur seat sir.

Duo - thank you.

Daya - we are sorry. Hum aapko bina bataye ki achanaq aagaye.

Manager - arey sir. Pl aap aisa mat boliye. Apko yahan aanekeliye permission chayiye kya ? aap kisi bhi waqt bhi aasaktha hai..

Duo - thank you. Kya hum bacchon ko mil sakthe hai ?

Manager - haan sir zaroor.

thanking him Duo came out of the office.

Abhi - daya tum chalo. Main abhi aata hun.

Daya - abhi tum bhi chalo mere sath..

Abhi - nahi yaar. Hum bacchon ko kuch leke nahi aaye na. main call karke kuch order karta hun.

Daya - abhi tujhe kya lagta hai. main khali hath se yahan aaunga ?

Abhi - matlab ?

Daya - matlab mere buddhu bhai, wo dekho.

Two men were carrying a big carton box which contains food, chocolates , biscuits for kids. Another box contains some toys and play items..

Abhi - tu yeh sab kab order kardiya ?

Daya - main daya hun. Kaise kab yeh tho pata lagana thoda mushkil hai.

Abhi - nautanki chal. Aur waise bhi main buddhu nahi hun. Aaj bhi ladkiyon mere peeche padraha hai..

Daya - acha ? tarika ko pata hai ?

Abhi - dayaaa … he smiled and walked front..

Daya smiles and went behind him.. they entered kids hall.

Kids - shouting abhi uncle , daya uncle. The kids ran to them enthusiastically and surrounded them.

Abhi - hello mere bacchon sab kaise hai. ?

Kids - hum sab theek hai abhi uncle.. aap aur daya uncle kaise hai..

Daya - hum bhi theek hai.

Kids - hum sab aapko bahot miss karte hain.

Abhi - acha kitna?

Every kid stretched their arms wide. Itnaaaaa

Daya - arey wah itna miss kardiya humme..

Abhi felt a pull in his pant, so he looked down to find a girl of 4 years holding his legs to gain his attention. He took her in his arms.

( she is the youngest kid in the home )

Abhi - are re re mere nanhi gudiya kaise hain aap?

She folded her arms near her chest and said , aap muljhse baat mat kaliye. Guliya bahot nalaz hun aapse.

Abhi - aley kyun bhai, guliya kyun nalaz hai.

Girl - aap kyun guliya ko mille nahi aaye thi ?

Abhi - oh acha acha. Daya bahot badi galthi hogayi yaar. Kaise manao ab is nanhi si guriya ko ? thinking , hmm chocolate ?

Girl - nahi

Abhi - tho icecream ?

Girl - nahi

Abhi - ab tho teddy chalega na ?

Girl - still stubborn nahi.

Daya - saza ?

Girl - excitedly haan chajaa. Abhi glares daya

Abhi - surrendering, bolo abhi ko kya chaja ( in her words ) milega ab.

She looks like in a deep thought.

Girl - getting an idea, haan ulak jhalak.

Abhi - not understanding, kya ?

Daya and other kids laughs.

Abhi - daya has kyun rahe ho tum .

Daya - boss bacche tujhe situps karne ka bolrahi thi. He hides his laugh.

Abhi ' s mouth open wide..

Girl - haan wohi . chichaps.

Abhi - made an innocent face. Guliya abhi ko itna bada saza dengi.

Her face also went sad.

Girl - nahi guliya googal. Chab ko maalf kaldegi. Abhi ko bhi..

Abhi smiles and hugged her. She too hold him by his neck and kept her head on his shoulder..

Abhi - mere gudiya tho itni jaldi bade hogayi yaar .. ( to daya ) kuch seekho bacche se. kitna samajdar hai mere gudiya..

Daya smiles and distributed the food items toys to all kids.

Kids - daya uncle aap ek kahani suno na ?

Daya - kahani ? main ? yeh tho aapka abhi uncle ka department haina .sab apne abhi uncle se pucho.

Kids - abhi uncle…

Abhi - haan haan suno. Lekin sath mein khana bhi khayengi. Theek ?

Kids - theek hai.

Abhi holds the girl baby in his lap and feeding her while side by side telling story..

Daya looked at his brother who is enjoying with the kids . abhi become one among the kid.

Abhi - daya wahan kyun kade rahe ho tum . idher aa.

Daya went and sat beside him. Now the baby girl shifts to his lap.

Daya - arey wah itni jaldi mere yaad aagayi aapko.

Girl - laya (daya )mela gift ?

Daya - arey yaar maine bhoolgayithi. Yeh lo. He kissed her forehead and cheek where she too kissed his cheeks.. he gave her a teddy of her size which she holds happily.

Abhi playing with other kids. Spending a quality time with the kids duo left the place with a soothe..

Daya feels abhi is much more better than the morning..

daya pov - lagta hai abhi ka mood ab theek hai.. hmm phirse try karke dekhun ?

 **A / n : let daya be in his thoughts.**

 **tell me friends .. how is it ? I ' m badly need your support guys..**

 **I ' m losing interest day by day.. pl review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I get into the story directly without my bak bak..**

Duo in car ,

Abhi is silent placing his head on the head rest. Daya looking at him ,

Daya - itni chup chap kyun ho Abhi ?

Abhi - turning his head towards him, kuch nahi yaar. Bas soch raha hun yeh life kitni ajeeb hoti hi na ..

Daya - haan ajeeb tho hai. life bhi aur teri baatien bhi.

Abhi - mere baatein ?

Daya - wo chodo . tum batao kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhi - aashram mein wo bacchon ko dekhar kuch yaad aati rehti hai. galti kya hai iss masoom bacche par. Sabko haq haina us pariwar ki sath rehne ka. Maa , papa , bhai , behen sab hoga na . par yeh kis galti ka saza hai ? zindagi baar aise hi rehna chayiye kya ?

Daya - after a few mins of silence , 18 saal pehele mere khayal bhi yahi tha. Lekin jab tum mili na mujhe, my view has changed. Bhagwan kisi na kisi raaste zaroor banayega. Like I met you . sometimes I think how would be my life if I never met you. It is true that I would have survived, but the feeling that I feel with you as a brother, as a friend, I would have definitely missed that care, concern. The same way, these children will also get some one with whom they can share their pain and happiness.

Abhi - hmmm.. deep in his thoughts, koi na koi zaroor milega Hamare jaisa sahara bane ka . lekin mujhe abhi tak samaj nahi araha hai main kis galti ki saza le raha hun. Maa aise kyun mujhe chod thi ? mere pariwar ki bare mein kuch pata nahi mujhe. Maa ki pyaar kaise hota ? kuch yaad nahi aata mujhe. I lost everything .. everything .

He came out from his thoughts feeling a pressure on his hands. Daya is pressing his hands consolingly. Abhi wiped his tears from the corner of his eyes.

Daya - kya hua Abhi ? ab kyun iski bare mein soch rahe ho tum ?

Abhi mentally slaps himself to take this topic in front of Daya because he knows Daya s pain is not lesser than him. But his bunny is trying to hide successfully in front of him though his eyes cannot.

Abhi - nodded no. drive to Mall.

Daya silently followed his orders. Daya after parking the car in mall followed Abhi who enters into leather section.

He look around every items carefully and chose belt, shoes, wallet …

Daya - kya karrahe ho tum ?

Abhi - dikha nahi raha kya ? shopping karraha hun.

Daya nodded disappointingly and find it better to follow him silently.

Abhi after paying the bill enter into clothes section . selected few light shaded formals and casuals . where Daya is trying to read his mind because they did shopping only before a week.

Next Abhi entered into gadgets section and asked for a branded new head phone. Daya knew for sure that he is buying the headphone for him as Abhi don't use it due to his migraine.

Daya - Abhi mujhe yeh head phone nahi chayiye.

Abhi - did I asked you whether you need it or not ?

Daya - lekin Abhi ..

Abhi - thodi der chup raho tum. handing the shoppers to him, pakdo isey.

Daya with a grumpy face holds it seeing which a smile appears on big brothers face.

After finishing his shopping, Abhi ordered Daya to move to his favourite restaurant.

Both sat at their regular corner table where they find no disturbance.

Daya just sat looking at Abhi ' s face when,

Abhi - arey kuch order karo na. aisa mere chehre ko kyu dekh rahe ho tum ?

Daya - dragging the menu card towards him, kya order karun ?

Abhi - holding his head, anything of your choice.

Daya ordered food commonly liked by them. But Daya saw Abhi is just moving his spoon in his plate holding his head in one hand.

Daya - Abhi ? phirse dard ho raha hai kya ?

Abhi - nahi yaar. Tum kha lo…

Daya - phir sar ko aise kyun pakad thi ho tum ?

Abhi - hiding his pain, Daya maine kaha na . kuch nahi yaar. Tum bekar mein pareshan ho rahe ho. Finish ur food.

Daya unsatisfied with his answer but said nothing.

They finished their food with some random conversation about the cases mostly Daya being silent listener.

Daya starting the engine of the car, ab kahan jaana hai tujhe ?

Abhi - beach.

Abhi felt his heacdache is increasing again but didn t want to show in front of his bunny.

In beach, Abhi held daya s hands in his and started walking on the sand. They stood in water for some minutes letting the waves touch their feets and sat on the wet sand. Less people were in the beach as it was a wintery night. duo enjoying the cold breeze,

Abhi - mausam bahut achi haina ..

Daya - looking at waves, winter mein aise hi hoga.

Silence prevails.

Daya - Abhi mujhe dekhar kya lagta hai tujhe ?

Abhi moving his gaze from head to toe,

Abhi - kuch zyada hi mota hogaya tu.

Daya - Abhi tum … tumse baat karna bekar hai.

Abhi - kya hua mere yaar.

Daya - main kuch aur puch raha hun.

Abhi - oh then, (thinking looking at him ) aur haan tumari baal ne safed hogayi .

Daya stood up and moved angrily.

Abhi - hogaya kaam. arey yaar kahan jarahe ho tu ?

Daya - samunder mein khud ne .

Abhi - daya yahan mat naha kar. Kafi thandi laga hai. ghar jake naha na..

Daya - chup karo tum. mujhe gussa mat dilao.

Abhi - acha acha theek hai. kaho jho kehna hai.

Daya - mujhe na pucho. Tum kaho mujhe kya baat tumme disturb karraha hai.

Abhi - yaar daya main kya bata sakthi tujhe . kuch hai to bata sakthi na.

Daya - calm himself down , Abhi tum mujhe bewakoof mat samjhe. Main tumare jaise sharp shine nahi hai iska matlab yeh nahi main bewakoof hun.

Abhi - main kab kaha tumme aisa.

Daya - yaar Abhi manana padega tum bahot ache actor ho. Par mere saamne tumari kaam nahi chalega..

Abhi turns his face.

Daya - tum kya samajke rakhi hi mujhe. Tum aise hi normal hone ka natak karte ho aur main aise hi tumme jaane diya.

Abhi was about to say something when daya stops him angrily,

Daya - ek shabd nahi. Main kal raat se tumme dekhraha hun tum normal nahi ho. Kuch aisa chakkar hai tum usey ander hi rakhe khud se ladrahe ho. tumara sar dard itna bargaya hai magar tum kehne lage kuch nahi hai. he paused for a second. Abhi I know when you will move for shopping, only when you need to push away your thoughts. Aur Tum shopping kiskeliye kiya sara ki sara shopping mereliye kiya tum aaj. Kyun ab thode din pehele hi hum shopping karte the na. kya zaroorat thi abhi shopping karne ka ? mere pass formals or casuals nahi hai kya ? tum ache tarah se pata hai mere pass jitni sare kapadi hai usey rakhne keliye main ek aur cupboard rakhna chayiye. tum shopping isiliye kiya kyunki tum mujhe dikh raha hai ki u are very normal.

And you will choose the choice of outside food only when your mind is restless. Not to cherish your food but to show I am very normal.

And it was always me who hold your hands when walking in beach but today it is vice versa. Kyunki tum mujhe kuch share karna chata tha lekin nahi kar paya. Main Daya hun Abhijeet. Main tumari har khatam ko wakif hun. Tum kab kya sochogi kab kya karogi main ache tarah se pata hain. Don ' t act too smart before me.

Us accident ke dekhne ki baad tumare ander kuch chalthi rehta hai. main yeh samajsaktha hun yeh sab maaji se juda hua hai. haina ?

Abhi nodded silently looking at the sand below him.

Daya - tho batao na. maaji ka yaad aana tho pehele baar nahi hai. lekin iss baar mamla kuch aur hai. tumari khamoshi se kuch nahi hone wali hai. main pata laga ne hi chodunga aaj. Aur iss baar baat ko baha... before he completes his sentence , Abhi collapses on the ground..

Daya panics, Abhijeet ? oh my god. Patting his cheeks, Abhi yaar aankhen kholo. Yeh kya hogaya. Abhi mujhe dekho. Isne tho aankh nahi khul raha hai. kya karun ?

He carries him to the car and made him lie at the back seat and called Dr. Aravind.

On call,

Dr . Aravind - haan daya, kya hua itni raat ko phone kiya ?

Daya - yaar Aravind mujhe kuch samajnahi araha hai. Abhi achanaq behosh hogayi beach pe. Wo aankh nahi khul raha hai aur uski body temperature bhi high hai. mujhe abi abi pata chalgaya ki uska bhukar bhi hai. pata nahi Abhi aise kyun hai. tabiyat kharab hai tho bata nahi sakthe. Yaar kuch bolo main ab kya karun ?

Dr - Daya tum pehele relax ho ja Tabhi tum drive kar sakte ho. Tum Abhi ko ghar lake ja. Usey kuch nahi hoga. Shayad bhukar aur sar dard ki wajase behosh hogaya hoga. I ll meet you in home. Don't worry. Aur drive carefully. Zyada tension mat lo.

Daya - haan yaar. Jaldi aao.

Call cuts. And daya reach home , carefully shifted him in his room. Meanwhile Aravind too reached.

Daya - aagayi tum. jaldi karo Aravind. Mujhe bahut bechaini horaha hai.

Dr - Daya pl relax. Main dekhta hun.

He checks him , Bp shoot up hogaya. Aur bhukar 101 degree.

Dr - Daya , mujhe ab shaq hone laga ki yeh sach mein insaan hi hai na. koi alien tho nahi.

Daya - in irritation, yaar main ab mazak karne ka mood mein bilkul bhi nahi hai.

Dr - tho main kahan mazak karne ka mood mein hai. main bhi irritation se bolraha hun. Kaisa insaan hai yeh . bhukar hai tho koi medicine le nahi saktha. isko samajhaana mere bas ki baat nahi hai.

He took out a syringe to inject him when daya shouts,

Daya - Aravind kya karrahe ho tom ?

Dr - ab tum andhe hogayi kya ?

Daya - tum tho jaanti ho na Abhi injection se darta hai. phir bhi tum..

Dr - wo ab hosh mein nahi hai. wo thodi na mana kar sathi ab. Mere chance ko istemaal karne do. Yeh antibiotic injection lagana zaroori hai.

He injected him and gave some medicines to Daya.

Dr - beach pe kya karne jayi thi tum log iss thandi hawa mein. Aur tumne bata rahi thi mujhe kal raat bhi chad pe hi sone laga ye bade sahab. Isiliye bhukar chadgaya.

Daya - usne kaha beach pe jaane ka..

Dr - tum puch liya usne ?

Daya - hmm jab tho behosh padgayi.

Dr - isey insaan ki category mein le bhi nahi saktha. Itni tez bhukar hai aur sir ko beach pe walk chalne ka bahut shaq hai. patting Daya shoulders, don't worry. Wo theek hai. thodi der rehene do. Don ' t force him now. Sr inspector Abhijeet ka muh khulwane koi asaan kaam tho nahi. Unless and until he wishes.. hosh mein aane ki baad us nasal spray ko istemaal karo. Sar dard kam hoga.

Theek hai main chaltha hun. Take care. Koi zaroori baat tho call karo mujhe.

Daya - hmm bye.

Sending him off, Daya sat near Abhijeet looking at his face silently with a determined thought not to ask him anything again which pressurizes his brain.

 **A/ N**

 **So after a long break I gave you this. Sorry for that.**

 **Thank you all my sweet dear reviewers ,**

 **GD - happy to get your review. Thank you so much.. and my pen name is inspired from your stories so the credit goes to you.**

 **Readers please spent 2 sc to post your valuable reviews. Its not the count that I need but the thoughts of you. So please review…**


End file.
